Gracias a la tormenta
by WWWheezes
Summary: Scorpius y Rose fueron a Hogsmeade juntos en San Valentín porque no tenían pareja. Una tormenta, la Casa de los Gritos y una película. El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR"


**Gracias a la tormenta.**

_Summary: Scorpius y Rose fueron a Hogsmeade juntos en San Valentín porque no tenían pareja. Una tormenta, la Casa de los Gritos y una película._

_El siguiente fic participa en el "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro "EEQCR"_

_La combinación que elegí para escribir el siguiente fic es 8-8 (lugar y actividad). Lugar: Casa de los Gritos-Actividad: Ver una película._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era 14 de Febrero, el día de San Valentín y Rose y Scorpius paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade. Habían decidido ir juntos ya que ninguno tenía pareja. Luego de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno, fueron a Zonko donde el rubio compró algunos artículos.

-Scorpius, ¿podemos ir a una tienda para comprarle algo a Lily?-preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Claro-le respondió el rubio.

Rose y Scorpius fueron a una tienda donde vendían cosas muggles. Entraron y Rose compró un libro que había estado buscando para ella, una película para ver en vacaciones con sus primos y otra que Lily amaba y que Rose le regalaría aprovechando que la había encontrado.

Salieron y siguieron paseando por Hogsmeade, hablando. Estaban hablando frente a la Casa de los Gritos, cuando empezó a llover. Todos los chicos que se encontraban en esa zona de Hogsmeade corrieron a la tienda más cercana. Scorpius y Rose se dirigían a una tienda, cuando Rose se resbaló. Scorpius la ayudó a levantarse, todas las tiendas estaban llenas, así que Rose entró a la Casa de los Gritos y el rubio de ojos grises la siguió.

Cuando entraron, se quedaron observando el lugar. Era viejo y estaba un poco destruido, había algunas telarañas y polvo.

-¿Quieres explorarla?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Está bien.

Entraron a dos salas y les faltaba una. Abrieron la puerta y había un sofá grande con un poco de polvo en él, una televisión y un reproductor de DVD un poco viejo.

Scorpius sacó el polvo del sofá y le dijo a Rose que se sentara junto a él.

-La tormenta será larga-comentó el joven.

-Podríamos ver una película de las que compré-sugirió Rose.

-Está bien.

Rose sacó ambas películas de su bolso y le preguntó cual quería ver: "Un paseo para recordar", que había comprado para Lily o "Volver al futuro", que había comprado para las vacaciones. Eligieron la última. Rose la colocó y empezaron a verla.

La película trataba sobre un joven llamado Marty iba 35 años al pasado en una máquina inventada por un amigo, el Doctor Emmet Brown. En el pasado, accidentalmente cambia algunas cosas, haciendo que su madre se enamore de él, en vez de enamorarse de su padre, George McFly. Su misión es que su padre y su madre vuelvan a enamorarse, así él y sus hermanos podrán nacer. Junto al Doctor Brown del pasado, tiene que generar suficiente energía para que Marty pueda volver al futuro. Juntos, lo logran y Marty regresa al futuro.

En el futuro, debido a algunas acciones cometidas por Marty, la vida de su familia es diferente.

Terminaron de ver la película luego de muchos comentarios por parte de ambos, risas y pausas en las que Rose le explicaba cosas a Scorpius. En ese momento, Rose estaba abrazada a Scorpius porque tenía mucho frío. Rose levantó la cabeza y miró esos hermosos ojos grises mientras los de él se posaban en los suyos. Iba a decir algo, pero Scorpius acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó. Rose le respondió.

En ese momento la lluvia empezó a parar, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Rose ya no tenía frío, sentía como si una llama de fuego se encendiera en su interior.

Cuando se separaron Rose estaba sonrojada, lo cual lo hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal y Scorpius solo sonreía.

-Feliz Día de los enamorados, Rose.

Rose se sonrojó aún más, si eso era posible y le dio a Scorpius un corto beso en los labios.

-Feliz Día de los enamorados, Scorpius.

La tormenta estaba terminando y ambos salieron de la Casa de los Gritos y caminaron por las mojadas calles de Hogsmeade, pensando. Rose no podía creer que había besado a su mejor amigo, pero después de todo, siempre había tenido un cariño especial hacia Scorpius. Cuando el estaba triste, ella también. Cuando el estaba feliz, ella también. No le gustaba verlo sufrir. Pero no era solo un cariño de amigos, era más especial. Scorpius estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Ni uno de ellos se dio cuanta de que ya habían llegado a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, donde debía entrar Rose.

Antes de que Rose entrara, Scorpius reunió valor para preguntarle lo que había querido desde que salieron de la Casa de los Gritos.

-Rose, ¿Quieres... ser mi... novia?

Rose se acercó al nervioso joven y lo besó en los labios.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-le dijo la chica pelirroja y, sonriendo, entró a su Sala Común.

Scorpius se quedó parado con una sonrisa y luego reaccionó, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pergamino y una pluma. Empezó a escribir rápidamente una nota. Dobló cuidadosamente la nota y esperó unos cuantos minutos parado en frente de la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Un chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdesse dispuso a entrar luego de resolver el acertijo presentado para poder entrar, y Scorpius le detuvo y le pidió amablemente que le diera esa nota a Rose Weasley, una pelirroja de ojos azules y muchas pecas. El joven dijo que conocía a la chica, tomó la nota y entró.

Rose estaba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común, contándole a Roxanne, Molly y Dominique de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Un chico del mismo curso de ella y que se sentaba junto a ella en Runas Antiguas llamado Logan, se acercó a ella y le entregó la nota.

-Te la manda tu amigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Sus primas presentes se pusieron atrás suyo mientras Rose leía la nota en voz alta.

"¿_Próximo año, mismo lugar y misma fecha?_

_Volver al futuro II. Yo la compro esta vez._

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**_

Rose sonreía mientras sus primas hablaban sobre el rubio y la pelirroja, visiblemente emocionadas. Sonreían y bromeaban. Rose se sentó a escuchar que tonterías estarían diciendo. De vez en cuando sonreía por las ocurrencias de Dominique o Roxanne. Pero no podía dejar de agradecer a la lluvia, debido a la cual habían entrado a la Casa de los Gritos y se habían besado. También debía agradecer a su primo Albus, por conseguir una cita, de lo contrario hubiera ido con ellos.


End file.
